


Tales From Torrington

by EmrysTheMerlin



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Children of Characters, F/F, Gen, Mia Mystery, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Son of Java the Caveman, Tanner The Caveman, daughter of Martin Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Years after graduating from Torrington Martin Mystery has sent his daughter, Mia, to his old Alma Matter. Accompanied by the son of Java the Caveman, Tanner, she must manage school and secret agent life while maybe wooing her new classmate Robin who just so happens to be a new agent at the Center too. Can she balance love and school all while solving mysteries both supernatural and extraterrestrial?





	Tales From Torrington

A sharp alarm rang through the room sending a figure crashing from the bed. Swearing filled the room as the figure tore through the clothes on the floor snatching at a sock here, a shoe there and finally pulling a bright red scrunchie off the vanity and pulling on her last sneaker. There was a knock on the door and she pulled her bright blonde hair up with her scrunchie.

“Mia is late!” A booming voice called out from the other side of the door. She finished tugging her hair through the scrunchie and yanked the door open.

“I know I’m late Uncle Jav.” She panted and the large man held up a muffin. Large really was the first thing one thought when looking at Java. He was massively broad shouldered, with a large brow and forehead, black hair hanging slightly in his face, just starting to become dusted with grey. “You’re the literal best.” Java nodded as she took the muffin and raced past him, slinging her bag onto her shoulder as she ran. Java shook his head slightly.

“Just like her father.” He muttered as he stepped away, to head back to the cafeteria.

Mia skidded into the classroom as the bell rang and flopped into her seat, grinning up at the front of the room where the teacher was frowning slightly.

“Cutting it a bit close there Miss Mystery.” Mia grinned.

“Like I always say, at least I made it!” The teacher snorted and began the lesson. The boy sitting next to her grinned slightly. Tanner C. Mann was big, just like his father, with a similar large brow, but he had his mother’s bright blue eyes. The teacher frowned as a knock sounded on the door. The headmistress stepped into the room smiling.

“Sorry to interrupt class Professor Simons, but we have a new student joining us at Torrington today. Please come in.” The headmistress motioned for the person standing outside to enter. A girl stepped into the room. She wore a green skirt and a floaty brown top. There was embroidery around the collar and a necklace around her neck that looked like the roots of a tree. The effect against her flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Mia blinked at the girl, she looked almost otherworldly. Tanner tossed a pencil at Mia, it smacked her in the side of the head.

“You’re staring, you dork.” She tore her eyes away from new student who was taking her seat across the room.

“Shit. I didn’t catch her name. Tan?” Tanner rolled his eyes at Mia.

“Raine Fellow.” He hissed at her as the class resumed. The minute it was over Mia hopped out of her seat to race off to talk to the new girl. She was only stopped by a chiming from the watch around her wrist. She and Tanner made eye contact and nodded. Mia swept her bag off the desk.

“Ops. Better pick this up, hey Tan, help me out?” Tanner nodded as Professor Simons shook his head and left the room. Mia pulled back her sleeve, as Tanner shoved the rest of her books back into the bag. Mia looked down at the readout on the watch and scanned around the room. The scan showed her an x ray of the room, inside one of the nearby desks was a bright white portal. Mia pulled the desk open and nodded to Tanner. Mia hopped in first, Tanner following close behind, pulling the desk closed behind them. They landed on a platform inside a long hallway lined with desks. At each was a different being, some humanoid, some not. Mia stepped up to a hand scanner and placed her hand on it palm down.

‘Mia Mystery Recognized.’ Tanner stepped over to the and placed his hand down too. ‘Tanner the Caveman Recognized.’ With a whirr a small green figure floating on a tiny silver device swooped in front of them.

“Hey Mia! Hey Tanner!”

“Hey Billy! Dad and Auntie Diana still in Tibet?” The small alien nodded.

“Yep, they’ll be there for another week at least. But MOM’s got a mission for you two and a surprise.” Mia nodded and Tanner grinned.

“Pretty sure the only surprise Mia wants is that new girl’s number.” Mia stuck her tongue out at Tanner.

“Oh? A new girl at Torrington?” Billy asked but there was a gleam in his eye that Mia and Tanner had seen before. They had practically grown up at The Center. Mia’s father, Martin Mystery, was still one of the best field agents The Center had. Her mother worked in the research department, though she wasn’t quite human. Tanner’s father still went on the occasional mission with Diana and Martin, but he’d settled down with one of the other cafeteria workers from Torrington and was, for the most part content to retire. But the gleam in Billy’s eye told them that Billy knew something that they didn’t. Before they could ask though they were at the doors to MOM’s office. They stepped through the doors and stopped. It really wasn’t unusual to find the leader of the center, codename MOM, in interesting situations in her office but it was almost unheard of to find a civilian in her office. Standing there was the very girl they had been talking about on the way up. She turned as they entered. MOM was standing there too.

“Ah agents good timing. I want you to meet your new teammate. Rain Fellow. Rain these are agents Mia Mystery and Tanner the Caveman, though he tends to go by Tanner Mann in mixed company.” Tanner nodded as Mia stepped over to their new team member.

“Nice to meet you, can’t say we get too many Center agents undercover at Torrington, although I am noticing a pattern.” She held out her hand Rain took it and shook it smiling.

“It is lovely to meet you too.” She spoke with an Irish accent.

“Rain here is part of a new inclusionary program, placing potential agents of extraterrestrial or supernatural nature with an experienced team. If you’re comfortable you can share with the team but you don’t have to right off the bat.” Mia and Tanner nodded.

“I mean it’s perfectly fine. Neither of us is fully human per say. My dad is a reanimated Caveman, mom’s human though.” Tanner commented. Rain nodded.

“Maybe after we get to know each other a bit more.” Rain stated looking a bit self-conscious.

“Of course! No pressure.” Mia interjected. “Was that all MOM?” The woman shook her head.

“No, I have a mission for the three of you. There have been missing person reports over the past three days off the coast of the Hebridean Isles in Scotland. Two tourist fishing vessels have vanished so far. I want you three to take a look into it. Billy send them on their way.” The little alien nodded and opened the portal. Mia waved hopping through it, followed closely by Tanner, Rain took up the rear looking a bit nervous. Billy frowned as he closed the portal behind the teens.

“You sure she’s ready for this?” He asked and MOM nodded.

“If anyone can handle having a fae on their team it’s a Mystery. Martin and Diana are a bit too high profile these days for it so Mia is the next best option.”


End file.
